The Art of Knocking
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Dante and Nero are mates. Nero is in heat. Who can resist that? Well, Dante can't. Something funny when the two hunters get caught in the act! This is DantexNero, yaoi. Warning: Has sexual themes, a slight lime, seductive Nero, and shocked Lady and Trish.


The Art of Knocking.

Paring: DantexNero.  
>Warning: Yaoi, slight smutty scene, and other things I thought of on the way.<br>Summary: Dante and Nero are mated and Nero is in heat. What happens when our dear Lady and Trish? Funny-ness! That's what happens!  
>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<p>

Trish and Lady headed home, wondering why the hell the damn half-devil hunter wouldn't answer the phone.

"God dammitt! If Dante fell asleep, I'm shoving Kalina Ann so far up his fucking ass!" Lady growled as the huntress and demoness made it to the office of Devil May Cry.

As soon as both females opened the door, they could both hear moaning and thumping above them, in the direction of Dante's room.

"Oh great, Dante brought a one night stand home again, the day he said he would be free" Trish said getting a slightly blank look on her face.

Lady scoffed. "He better not have!" She growled, pissed as she began to storm up the stairs in the direction of Dante's room, where the sounds escalated in volume.

Lady was gonna beat the shit outta Dante for leaving them hanging, and THEN she was gonna beat the living shit outta the chick Dante was banging.

Just as she reached the door, Trish following Lady, they both stopped outside the door. There was moaning, but the voice moaning, was obviously male. They could both easily tell.

it sounded somewhat familiar...Who was that? Shaking her head, Lady kicked open the door, and froze to the spot, Trish also frozen in shock at what they saw.

There, on the bed was a nude Dante, roughly thrusting into a smaller man bellow him, the face hidden from view. Though a head of white hair was made out, and it wasn't Dante's own.

In Trish's frozen shock, she managed to look around the room and notice that Nero's clothes were strewn around along with Dante's.

When Lady caught site of a very familiar devil bringer, she couldn't help asking, testing if it really was the man she thought it was. "Nero?" she asked.

Dante turned, his now red irises locking with Trish and the two friends seemed to come to an understanding. Quietly, almost silently, Trish urged Lady out. The two females headed out and closed the door behind her.

"Let's leave the two mates alone" She said and grabbed Lady's arm and left, leaving the door closed.

Seconds after getting downstairs, Trish's good hearing picked up the sound of Nero's voice screaming Dante's. A second later, Dante groaned Nero's name. Lady heard a little and turned slightly red.

For as long as they had known Dante, he was the biggest player, man-whore, straightest man they knew. As long as they had known Nero, he was the straightest man they knew. They assumed he was pretty strait himself.

So when did this happen? Both females were interrupted from their thoughts when a half naked Dante walked down the stairs in only a pair of grey sweats.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lady screamed , standing up and pintieng an accusing finger at him in her after-shock.

"Uh...me pounding my mate?" the normally red clad half-devil said slowly. His eyes wandered over to Ebony and Ivory on his desk. He had left them there in his haste to fuck his mate. Who was in heat.

Dante idly wondered if he would need them. Maybe, seeing as he wasn't listening to Lady, and she looked as if she was about to murder him for not listening.

"Your mate? Your mate is Nero?" Lady asked. Trish stayed quiet. Dante nodded.

"Nero and I have been mates since he moved here from Fortuna when they exiled him" Dante answered. "He just went into heat, I needed to help him"

"You couldn't wait until after we visited?" Lady yelled getting even more pissed in her confusion. Dante put both hands up in a surrendering gesture, looking slightly nervous as Lady shifted Kalina Ann.

"He was in heat! I couldn't resist that! No mate can resist the other when their in heat!" Dante said trying to save his ass with demon logic. It made sense though.

Dante looked like he was gonna say more, but he got quiet when two pale arms wrapped around his middle, the hands caressing his muscular abs. The person was his mate, and was also only wearing a very long t-shirt.

"Dante, you're not gonna leave me upstairs, are ya old man?" Nero purred behind Dante's ear. Trish blinked at how bold Nero was being. then again, he was in heat, so his mind and pride was slightly dulled.

The smell of warm chocolate, fresh rain, and a spicy sweet smell. "Yup, he's in heat. I can smell it" Trish said, agreeing. Nero smiled at Dante and nuzzled the older hunters neck and nipped him lightly.

Dante bit his lip to stifle a small groan. "See? How can I deny that?" Dante said as Nero continued to nuzzled him. Lady sighed and sat back down again. "Just go" She grumbled and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Trish patted Lady's shoulder as Dante turned and picked the younger hunter up, Nero responding by wrapping his legs around Dante's muscular frame.

"See ya later ladies!" Dante said chuckling as he carried his mate back up the stairs to drive away the heat and continue his mating with his younger mate and fellow demon hunter.

Hours later...

Dante sat downstairs with a very relaxed Nero straddling him and dozing on his chest. "How were you able to keep something like a mated bond hidden from us" Trish asked, Lady sitting next to her, polishing her bazooka.

Dante would have shrugged, if Nero wasn't half asleep, sitting on him. "I just acted how we did when me and the kid first met. Thought I will admit, the missions and the time apart was really hard on both of us. Especially when the client was very touchy-feely" Dante said chuckling.

A cream colored hand shot up and smacked Dante on the side of the head. "Shut it old man. I'm trying to sleep..." Nero mumbled and nuzzled Dante's chest as he snuggled up and began to fall asleep again, his arm tucking back into Dante's chest.

"He's actually pretty cute when he's all asleep, and tired and young like. Also when he's so submissive around you" Lady commented, a sly grin on her pretty features.

Dante did chuckle, making Nero's head vibrate from the motions. "Yeah, you should see him in-" Dante was cut off when Nero sat up, and had his devil bringer firmly covering Dante's mouth.

"I said shut it, old man!" Nero hissed, eyes livid and face heated up in embarrassment. Lady laughed beside the blond demoness Trish, who was chuckling.

Slowly, Nero removed his hand and Dante kissed the younger demon hunter. He pulled away chuckling as Nero got up and stormed into the kitchen.

When he left, Dante still glared at where he had gone with adoration and love in his paler blue eyes. "You really love him, huh?" Trish asked, eyes serious.

Dante nodded. "Yeah. Love ya kid!" The silver haired man called and chuckled when he heard the sound of the other male sputtering and he could almost feel the blush on his cheeks though their bond. 

"S-Shut up old man!" There was a pause. "I love you too..." the mumbled voice of Nero said from the kitchen, no doubt blushing more than he was moments before.

There was a silence in the room. Dante decide to be the first to speak. "Oh hey, Lady, Trish...I need to teach you two a new technique" he said, looking over at the two with a devilish look in his eyes.

Both woman looked at him, albeit a little wary. "I need to teach you the art of knocking" The red clad half-devil said, a smile on his slightly stubbly face.

A chuckle came from the kitchen, showing the two women that Nero agreed.

END.

Managed to get the title into this! Yeah! Well, this is my first Devil May Cry fanfiction, and actually, I've never played the games. I so want to though. I've watched enough read enough to make this semi-legit. So thanks for reading! :D Love any readers!


End file.
